Escuela de acosos de Edward Cullen 101
by KISSandLOVE Girl
Summary: TRADUCCION-Emmett y Edward hacen un trato, Edward dara una clase acerca de como acosar a otras personas y Emmett no le dira a Bella que Edward la esta acosando. Divertido y con mucho humor.


**Nota Traductora**

**Hola bueno aquí vengo yo con otra traducción por cualquier cosa quiero aclarar que nada me pertenece los personajes, espacios…son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y el trama de esta historia es propiedad de el usuario ****CullenGirl1901**** de **

* * *

><p>Estimados señor y señora,<p>

Su hijo ha sido aceptado en la clase de acoso de Edward Cullen 101, esto será tomado como clase extracurricular durante este año. Por favor devuélvanos esta carta firmada en la parte inferior haciéndonos saber que usted está de acuerdo en que su hijo tome esta clase, si usted no está de acuerdo en que su hijo tome la clase póngase en contacto con la escuela.

Atentamente

Edward Cullen

Edward POV

Acababa de enviar esa carta a los padres de todos los niños que se inscribieron en la clase de acoso, aunque no puedo creer haber estado de acuerdo en esto. Antes de que digan algo YO NO SOY UN ACOSADOR. Bueno tal vez un poco, pero no siempre fui así. Conocí a una chica, ella cambio mi vida y ahí fue cuando me convertí en acosador.

Regla numero uno: Nunca le digas a tus hermanos que eres un acosador.

¿Por qué?

Porque ellos te obligaran a convertirte en maestro de enseñanza extracurricular para los niños que quieren aprender a acosar a otras personas y hay muchas razones por la cuales esto está mal, muy mal.

La verdad es que la única cosa que no me quiere entrar en la cabeza es como me dejaron enseñar esto en esta escuela. Tal vez Emmett cada vez es más persuasivo.

Me senté en la clase detrás de mi escritorio mientras me ponía a pensar en cómo fue que me convencieron de esto.

-¡Edward!-grito Emmett mientras que saltaba dentro de mi habitación.

-¿Qué?-odiaba cuando Emmett se encontraba muy emocionado y quería algo de mí.

-Te tengo una propuesta-dijo Emmett con un acento algo extraños, que rayos le sucedía, bueno creo que acabo de descubrir que cuando Emmett se emociona cambia su acento pensé para mí mismo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunte ya desesperado.

-Bueno tú sabes la forma en que empezaste a acosar a Bella y…

-No soy un acosador-me defendí, bueno me gustaba ir a ver a Bella dormir, pero es que es fascinante.

-Claro que no-dijo Emmett con una voz notablemente sarcástica, literalmente se le escribía "sarcasmo" en la frente.-De todos modos a nuestro trato, si tu no comienzas una clase de cómo acosar a otras personas el año que viene yo le diré a Bella que la esta acosando.

-¿Por qué razón le dirías a Bella que un vampiro de casi 100 años la esta acosando?

-Porque será divertido ver su reacción y la forma en que te mandara a comer mierda.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea Emmett?

-No lo se me aburrí y empecé a pensar en lo que sucedería si le enseñaras al mundo tu grandioso don para acosar.

-Si claro porque todos los niños deben subir por la ventana de las habitaciones de las adolecentes y verlas dormir-wow realmente era un acosador-Esta bien lo hare pero solo si tu asistes a la clase.

-Hecho-grito Emmett mientras que levantaba su mano para que las chocáramos, para hacer esto oficial-Deberíamos hacer un día de campo en la habitación de Bella ¿no crees?

-¿Toda la clase?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-¿Y si se despierta?

-Ustedes me seguirían la corriente

-Ok nos vemos en setiembre

-Hecho-y entonces Emmett se desapareció, aunque resulto extraño porque eso también lo dijo con un extraño acento.

Esto se iba a poner muy interesante ¿Cómo iba a enseñar a unos niños a acosar? Es que si fueran vampiros y pudieran escalar paredes y saltar de árbol en árbol… Acabo de aceptar que si soy un acosador, si lo seguía negando Emmett iba a enviarme a Acosadores Anónimos.

Mañana será el primer día de trabajo, ¿será interesante o embarazoso?

* * *

><p><strong><span>BUENO Y QUE LE S HA PARECIDO, ME ENCANTARIA QUE DEJARAN SU REVEW DICIENDOME SI LES GUSTO O NO, LA VERDAD ESQUE NO ME MOLESTA QUE ME DIGAN SI NO LES GUSTO PUES ES SOLO SU OPINION, PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN SUS REVEWS SI USTEDES SE DAN CUENTA, BUENO LA VERDAD DUDO MUCHO QUE LO NOTEN, PERO YO PASO VIENDO SI TENGO REVEWS CASI TODO EL DÍA ASI QUE PORFA DEJENLOS Y NO ME HAGAN SUFRIR EN FIN LOS INVITO A LEER MI OTRO FIC, SE LLAMA LOS CULLEN LEEN LUNA NUEVA TRATA DE QUE LOS CULLEN RECIBEN UNOS LIBROS CREPUSCULO, LUNA NUEVA Y AMANECER 2 SEMANAS ANTES DEL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA.<span>**

**PD: NO CREO PODER ACTUALISAR PRONTO PUES ME VOY PARA LA PLAYA Y VENGO EL MIERCOLES, ADEMAS TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR EL OTRO FIC Y TIENE CAPITULOS MUY LARGOS, USTEDES SABEN SON MÁS DE 30 HOJAS DE CAPITULO.**

**ESPERO SUS REVEW **

**QUE LES VAYA BIEN.**


End file.
